


we were togheter.  I forgot the rest.

by Destiel_ships_Johnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anna Milton Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Dean, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, Hunter Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Women of Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_ships_Johnlock/pseuds/Destiel_ships_Johnlock
Summary: Role Reverse: Dean's an angel and Cas a hunterEverything else is the same, Cas has a sister (Anna Milton) who has Sam's storyline in this fic - I just found it interesting to write about.The title is a quote by Walt Whitman I really like (I hope I don't get sued for this)Cas and Anna go into the woods to free a civilian from demons, Dean has to come and save them.Basically someone asked for protecitve! Dean in my last fic and since I couldn't really add that anymore so I decided to write a oneshot about it.This is basically just a lot of Destiel haha.I'm not sure if the graphic violence tag is necessary - it's just basically your average supernatural episode level of gore.I hope y'all enjoy this!





	we were togheter.  I forgot the rest.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icharous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icharous).



> Have fun!! Comments and Kudos are most appreciated (More detailed notes at the end)
> 
> Characters dont belong to me :-)

They were fighting off multiple old, mighty demons who not only outnumbered them but also had far more power and stamina than him and his sister, not to mention better weapons. Which meant it was a perfectly normal day in Castiel Novak’s life.

*** _the day before_ ***

“You sure this is a good idea, Cas?”

“Hell no. But it’s not like we’ve got a choice. She’s out there because of us, it’s our job to get her out of there.”

Anna sighed, but she knew it was true – This had started a long time ago, with flames and glowing yellow eyes, and ever since then it hadn’t ever felt like they had much of a choice.

And now some demons had made a plan to capture that girl and lure the Novak’s directly into a trap, and they knew that of course. _But hey, sometimes you have to run straight into the lion’s den, although not without holy water, some salt and a demon-killing colt,_ she thought to herself.

“Let’s at least try to call Dean” she said after some silence- Cas had been looking out of the impala’s window into the night.  


“Don’t fucking get me started on Dean” he replied.

His sister went silent for a moment, surprised. The look in her eyes softened slightly.

“You know we need help, we don’t even know how many demons are waiting for us there. Crowley’s bounty could have attracted two hundred of them – “

 “Yeah. Or three, it’s not like we know.” Cas interrupted grumpily.

Anna rolled her eyes.

“Get over your fucking pride. I’d do it myself, but you know as well as I do that he never comes when I call him.”

Cas sighed, but he knew she was right and folded his hands awkwardly. He had been religious as a child, before he had seen the darkness out there, but it had been a good 20 years since then.

“Umm… Dean. Dean Winchester I suppose. I’m Castiel Novak, and I’m calling you for help. We need your heavenly powers to defend the innocent. Uh…” nothing happened- The impala was filled with thick silence, Anna kept her gaze on the road stubbornly, refusing to meet his eyes.

Cas sighed again, suddenly feeling tired.

“Bastard. He’s probably out there drinking and sleeping around. He could at least gather the bravery to properly break up with me.”

Anna broke her silence.

“Alright, tell me already what the hell happened back then. Last thing I know about is you two wandering off to get some wood and suddenly Dean is gone and you’re… well, not exactly a fucking sunshine.”

Cas didn’t want to explain, he wanted to forget, but he also knew he’d been behaving awfully and had never told his sister about the reason.

“Fine. Well we did walk for a while, and then suddenly Dean turned around. He was… awfully close to me and looking directly into my eyes.” He didn’t say how he had felt the warmth of the angel’s body even through the air and fabric between them, and he didn’t say how he stopped breathing for a short second, overcome by… whatever he had actually felt that day. Because some things are better left unspoken.

“He kissed me, and well… I suppose I kissed him back,” he said, reluctant. Anna giggled. He hated it when she did that. Cas had never told her about his feelings for Dean, but she had known it, probably for longer than Cas himself. Anna was good at those things. At people things. Which was good, because it was not exactly Cas’ area of expertise.

 

“Common, shut up” he replied, grumpy, but didn’t stop telling her the story either.

“Well I still don’t know what had gotten into me but I pressed him against a tree and… touched him.”

“Dude, too much information”

“No, we didn’t have sex. “

Somebody else would have probably been at least a bit shocked about how straight to the point Cas tented to be, but Anna was just used to it. She was still focusing on the road, although Cas knew she was listening.

“When we were kissing, he suddenly froze and I asked him what was wrong. He told me he needed to go to heaven immediately, but he’d come back and we’d… continue where he had to leave. “Cas suddenly felt straight up angry. “And then that asshole winked at me and zapped away. And he hasn’t been back yet. He hasn’t contacted me either. That’s just the divine version of leaving me on read.”

Anna laughed at that, but her face became serious right after.

“I’m sorry Cas. That’s an asshole move. But maybe he’s just been busy with some… well whatever angels actually do all the time, I honestly don’t know”

Cas shrugged.

“Well, either way, he isn’t about to help with this case. Let’s switch so you can sleep for a couple hours. My shift.”

He didn’t say that he had felt like Dean had really wanted to kiss him, and he didn’t say that besides his anger he also felt a considerable amount of worry about what might have happened to the angel. He didn’t say how empty he felt without the half-telepathic connection between them that had been there since Dean had pulled Cas out of purgatory just to be greeted with a steel knife, looked down at the blade going through his stomach, then up to wink at Cas. “Easy, kid. That shit isn’t gonna work on me”. He remembered their first meeting fairly well.

Some things are better left unspoken.

*** _the next morning_ ***

Cas and Anna were walking through the forest, heading to the old barn the demons were using to hide their prisoner. Even they wouldn’t have dared going in there without the colt, but with it they at least stood a chance. They weren’t planning on using it unless it’d get absolutely necessary though, they had only recovered three bullets.  It was strapped onto Anna’s side. Additionally, they both had a shotgun loaded with salt hanging from his shoulder, Cas’ well hidden under his trench coat.

Anna stopped abruptly, and so did Cas – The barn had become visible, no longer hidden by trees. They didn’t see anyone.

“Maybe we’re lucky for once”, said Cas.

“Yeah, sure… And the demons went hiking.”

Anna had always been quite sarcastic at god awful times.

They slowly approached, holding onto their weapons with a strong grip.

When they were about five meters away from the gate, Cas felt something hard hit his spine.

He struggled for breath and landed face-first in the mud.

When he turned around, Anna had shot the demon who attacked Cas and was pointing her colt at another one – One of seven demons surrounding them.  “Fuck”, she said.

“Fuck”, Cas agreed, struggling to his feet. The only reason why they weren’t dead already, was the colt – No matter which of them attacked first, they’d be shot by Ana. It was only a question of time though.

Cas was standing with his back to Anna now.

“ _One_ “, he whispered.

“ _Two_ ”, Anna replied, just as quietly.

“ _Three_ ” he fired his shotgun, hitting two of them.

A short wave of satisfaction washed over him as they bent over in pain. He could hear his sister shooting two of them with her own shotgun.

Maybe this could work out after all.

Then a demon slammed him to the ground, wearing a blonde woman as a vessel.

She tried to close her fingers around his neck, but he managed to hit her side with the barrel of his shotgun.

Another demon ripped the shotgun from his hands, kicking him in the rips. He heard an awful “crack” and felt a hot, stunning pain – Right as he heard a gunshot and the demon standing above him burst into flames. Anna had used the colt.

Cas tried to grab the holy water he had in his pocket, but the first demon had recovered already. He had to roll aside to escape her foot, hissing in pain. He had to lay still on the ground for a moment, only able to weakly grope for the holy water in his pocket. The demon lifted his head and punched him in the face.

He felt the warmth of blood on his face and managed to finally uncap the bottle – The holy water burned her, making her stumble back. Cas dragged himself around slowly to get a look at Anna. She was still standing, but she had lost her shotgun. She pointed the colt at the nearest demon, but she was still facing three of them. She wouldn’t last, the colt was almost empty.

Cas did something stupid, but hell, if he was going down it’d better be to save his little sister.

“Hey assbutt!” he yelled as loudly as possible at the next demon. It was a young man, who immediately turned around, irritated.

Anna shot one of the demons and grabbed her steel knife. Cas grabbed the demon killing knife from his belt and tried to rise it to stab the demon who was now standing over him. He only laughed and stepped down hard on Cas’ hand. He screamed in agony, while the demon dragged him to his feet and started hitting him. Hard. In the face. Cas lifted his arms to protect his head. The blood in his eyes had made him blind and he could taste more of it in his mouth.

He barely heard the demon yell something about Crowley, but he knew he was distracted. Cas pushed him away and landed hard on the ground. The pain in his fractured rip was enough to leave him paralyzed for a few moments.

It felt like hours of slowly blinking away the blood, waiting for the demon to come back. He didn’t have any weapons left to defend himself.

He thought about Anna.

He knew he’d die, this time there was no getting away. And what kind of end for the Novak siblings, known for their experience in demon-killing? Slaughtered by some minor demons trying to get some sort of special favors down in hell for killing them.

The demon approached again, grinning down at Cas, who clenched his teeth and prepared to shield himself from another attack. The demon didn’t bother lifting him up this time, but instead closed his hands around Cas’ neck.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t defend himself – He could only lay there and gasp for air desperately, struggling to get a grip on the demon’s arms.

But even that last struggle died off soon enough, his vision blurring.

 

Cas didn’t see his life flashing before his eyes and he was grateful for that. His life hadn’t been the happiest and he did not wish to relive his parent's death or his little sister becoming a blood addict.

Instead, he felt abstract feelings of family and belonging, and had a vague thought about Anna.

He was delirious, he didn’t think anything in particular, he just found comfort in the thought of her. And while even now he didn’t like admitting it, he also found some comfort in the thought of Dean.

 

 _This is it_ , he thought.

 

What happened next felt like a dream. Light itself seemed to pierce through the demon’s body, he crumbled to dust. Cas was staring up at Dean’s forest green eyes through a veil of sweat and blood and dizziness.

He didn’t think it was real, it didn’t _feel_ real.

Dean was covered in blood as well for some reason. The hand that was holding the angel’s blade was trembling and he seemed as battered as Cas felt. Why?

Cas turned his head a little, facing the rest of the demons.

Ana had shot two of them, Dean was standing between the rest of them and Cas.

And he looked angrier than Cas had ever seen him.

His eyes were so dark they seemed black; his jaw was clenched in a way that reminded the hunter of wild animals. Full of rage, on the hunt. The sunken eyes and the dark stopples only served to make him look more threatening. His muscles were tense, all fight or flight.

 _Fight or die,_ Cas thought.

Had Dean turned around to look at Cas with that expression in his face, he might have gotten up to run even with a broken arm and a fractured rip.  


 

“Haven’t y’all learned this lesson already? Don’t ever hurt Castiel Novak.” Dean spoke quietly, but there was a dark undertone in his voice.

  
Cas watched as they attacked Dean all at once, only to be met with a furious rage they couldn’t stand up against. Dean kicked one of them in the chest while stabbing another, turning away from the rest. The angel’s blade was moving so fast it was barely visible as anything but a whirl of bright blue, deadly light.

Cas moved his head as far as he could, looking for Anna. She was laying in the gras, but she was moving slowly. She was okay. Cas finally closed his eyes and faintly heard the screams of the demons and Dean’s heavy breathing.

***

When he woke up again, he was back at the impala, leaning against the door, and when he opened his eyes he didn’t feel blood on his face anymore. Dean was kneeling in front of him. Cas felt strange, it was hard to tell how much of the last hours actually happened.

“Am I dreaming…?” he asked, still slightly dizzy.

Dean’s face was still full of blood, and now Cas could see the wounds there too, cuts and bruises.

Despite all that, the angel laughed.

“I gotta say I ´m flattered, but no” Dean had an asshole smirk, Cas decided.

Slowly, his head started to clear up.

“Anna?”

“She’s well, laying on the backseat recovering from the glorious mess you two got yourselves into.”

Cas took a deep breath, reviled.

“The girl?”

“Got lucky. We can get her back to her family later on.”

Cas was silent for a few moments.

“Where the fuck have you been?” he finally managed.

Dean smirked.

“When did you start swearing? Not that I don’t like it… “

“I’m serious, Dean. We could have used your help earlier.”

Dean’s expression finally grew softer and more serious.

“I didn’t have a choice. Heavenly drama – As you can see, it didn’t go entirely well. But order is restored now.”

 

Cas was silent for a few seconds, trying to stay angry. But that was hard, considering Dean just saved their lives (again) even though he was clearly weakened considerably himself.

And especially considering that Dean was grabbing the collar of his trenchcoat, pulling him in slightly to look directly into his eyes.

Then he pulled Cas towards him all the way, kissing him roughly. It was neither romantic nor soft, but full of longing and wanting. Cas opened his lips and let it happen, sinking into Dean’s touch. The angel tasted like blood and whiskey, and smelled like leather and fire.

He had missed him.

They only broke their kiss when they had to gasp for air, Cas sinking back against the Impala.

“Think you can forgive me?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Definetly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! Please leave kudos or even a comment if you did and criticism (constructive or not) if you didn't!
> 
> Seriously, comments are unfortunatly the only thing that gets me to write (I'm horribly lazy but comments are always the highlight of my day!)
> 
> Anways, this was super fun to write, I'll work on a longer fanfiction soon as well :)


End file.
